Shopping For The First Time
by Cainara
Summary: Cainara gets a little taste of shopping with a little help from Yusuke


Shopping At The Mall  
  
"Yusuke! Get up! It snowed!" said Cainara excited to see the blanket of snow covering everything, while also jumping on top of Yusuke still on his futon. "Come on get up and come see!" she said still jumping on Yusuke. Stepping onto the balcony of the tree house Cainara feels the cold winter breeze against her. Not exactly like the one from home but it feels good anyway. Going back inside to see Yusuke sitting cross-legged on the couch and reading a magazine with everyone else still asleep. Cainara frowns to see that Yusuke is more interested in a magazine than the beautiful scene created by nature. She sighs. Cainara walks around barefoot observing the house. She notices a full-length mirror on a wall. Cainara steps in front of the mirror and frowns. Yusuke looking up from his magazine noticing her normal bright eyes now dark and sad. Gets up without hesitation and stands behind Cainara with a gentle hand on her shoulder asks, "what's wrong?" in a kind and low voice. "*Sigh* Looking at myself I'm dressed in blue animal leather shorts and t shirt that has string lacing the v-neck, black boots ((The type with black fur on the inside. They are also black leather on the outside with a diamond in the middle on the outside.)), a hand sewn head band with a blue gem in the middle that's not even polished or cut, and my necklace is even made out of brown animal leather. The only good thing about my necklace is the diamond." Says a very depressed Cainara while looking at the floor. ((The reason why she is descriptive is to describe how ratty she looks)). "So?" asked a very concerned Yusuke. "Well looking at all of you, all of you have on city life clothes and I'm just so not normal." Said Cainara still looking at the floor. "The only thing I don't get about you is the stones." Says Yusuke but not in a mean way. "What do you mean? Oh yea. The gem and diamonds are sort of like a power source. The more around me the stronger I am. I don't need like 10 to be strong, just a few, that's why I only carry 4 because sometimes I become to powerful and loose control of my power if to many are around me." Stated Cainara a little calmer only because she's talking to Yusuke. "Oh, ok I get it" says Yusuke actually getting what he just heard, for once. "Well there is something if you want we can do,,," said Yusuke having an enormous grin on his face. "Uh, do I want to know?" said Cainara feeling a little uneasy.  
  
.:*At The Mall*:.  
  
"*Takes deep breath* Well here we are!" says Yusuke while holding out his hand to the gigantic building in front of him. Cainara looking strangely at the building observes people going into the building with nothing in their hands. But when they come out, they have several shiny bags stuffed with items. Cainara//How strange//. Seeing Cainara's look Yusuke jumps up and tries to understand Cainara's look correctly. "You mean you've never heard of a mall?!" stated the paralyzed Yusuke. Cainara bows her head in shame whiling murmuring a "no". Yusuke, feeling bad for saying that, walks over and takes Cainara's hand and says in a sweat voice, "I'm sorry for saying that, but it's kind of hard to live in this area without going to the mall." Cainara deciding to make the moment funny replies, "Yea but you forgot who you're talking to!" Both begin to laugh and walk into the mall hand and hand. Inside Cainara sees so many different types of people walking around. Looking at the different stores the ones surrounding them all had something to do with food. Yusuke practically reading Cainara like a book says, "Oh this is called the foot court. This is where people sit and eat." Cainara nods her head slowly. "So, what type of clothes do you want?" asked Yusuke. "Well I don't need any winter items because well, haha, I think being the keeper of the snow element kind of explains it." Said Cainara while giggling at her own joke. Yusuke laughs along with her. Yusuke//I know that wasn't the funniest joke in the world but she's just so darn cute!//. Cainara glancing around asks Yusuke, "Would you mind if we just walked around for a while?". "No of course not" replies the sweat voice of Yusuke. Walking around the mall Yusuke and Cainara both came upon a store that said "Pet Shop". Looking through the window Cainara's eye fell on a little black puppy. Cainara looking at it with total interest says "aaawww". Yusuke while laughing thinks// Wow, for such a shy person she really knows how to catch a guy's attention//. Cainara looking at Yusuke blushes into a deep ruby red and barely smiles. Walking around some more Cainara and Yusuke come across a store named, Ice. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's go into that store!" says Cainara while dragging Yusuke behind her. "Everything is so, so, perfect!" says a very excited Cainara while practically drooling at all the winter colors. Yusuke//Well I'm glad she's having a good time but I hope she doesn't go crazy and buy everything in the store, *sweet drops*//. Cainara picks out a few things and tells Yusuke to sit over there while she gets changed.  
  
.:*45 Minutes*:.  
  
"Cainara hurry up!" said a very inpatient Yusuke while tapping his foot outside the changing room. "Just a minute I need to bet my shoes on" replied Cainara stumbling to get on her sneakers. Just as Yusuke is about to scream his head off, Cainara opens the curtain. Yusuke's jaw drops to the floor and goes limp. He's in total shock of Cainara's new appearance. Cainara is dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a fur collar, a head band made of white plus blue silk with a black gem in the middle, her pants white with diamond on the shins, and a pair of white sneakers. After picking up his jaw Yusuke says, "Wow but what's with the sneakers? Why are they untied?". Cainara still blushing from Yusuke's reaction stated, "Well I think they are very comfortable. Eh, remember how I used to wear boots. I don't know how to tie shoes." Yusuke laughs while giving Cainara a tight hug. He bends down to help out Cainara with her sneakers and says, "Ok well I think that outfit looks perfect so let's pay for this and get out of here". Cainara nods her head in agreement. "Um." says a very nerves Yusuke. "What's wrong?" says a scared Cainara. "I left my wallet at home" said Yusuke looking at the ground knowing he was about to get his @$$ kicked. Cainara mad at Yusuke takes her scepter and turns Yusuke's feet into 2 blocks of ice. "Hem, maybe that will teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady," said a very annoyed Cainara. "It's to bad I don't see any ladies here," said Yusuke under his breath. Before Yusuke new it his hands were also two blacks of ice. "Don't think I didn't hear that!" said Cainara while paying for her stuff. 


End file.
